The purpose of this study was to study the effects of a single dose of dextroamphetamine on normal children and adult males. The initial protocol established the fact that normal children show a response to amphetamine qualitatively similar to that of hyperactive children. An amended protocol investigated the response of normal adults to stimulant using the identical tasks used in hyperactivity research.